Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Due to the persistence of human vision, moving light sources tend to be perceived not as point sources, but as continuous streaks or arcs of light. Many toys, novelty items, and light show devices make use of this peculiarity of human vision by moving or rotating light sources to produce visually striking patterns of light and color. Many inventors have recognized this effect and made use of it in a variety of ways. Most of these involve dedicated devices utilizing electric lights which are moved or rotated in predetermined patterns. Examples of such devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,547 by McCaslin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,868 by Spurgeon, U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,947 by Yuen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,719 by Klawitter, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,917 by McCaslin. All of these patents describe machines dedicated to the creation of light show displays. Unfortunately, many of these devices are quite complicated and therefore too costly for the average consumer to justify their use.
Also in evidence in the patent literature are a number of toys that utilize the principles of moving light to create entertaining displays or enhance visibility at night. These are simpler devices and avoid the complications of transferring electric power to the rotating lights by utilizing chemiluminescent light sources. Examples of this type of device are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,509 by Stamos where he describes a rotating hand toy utilizing whirling chemiluminescent tubes to create the visual effect, U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,482 by Davidson where he describes a flying aerodynamic rotor containing a chemiluminescent light source which both provides a pleasing light display and aids in night time visibility of the toy, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,239 by Trichak who describes a flying disk lighted with chemiluminescent materials. While these toys incorporate chemiluminescent light objects to provide the moving light display, they are devices that are specific to certain types of toys and their application is mostly limited to outdoor activities.
Incorporation of light sources into the rotating blades of a fan is known to provide a pleasing display of light patterns and colors. Unfortunately, implementation of these lighted blades is generally difficult and involves complex wiring and slip ring means to transfer electrical energy to the lamps mounted on rotating blades. The present invention provides a means for creating a striking light display mounted on rotating fan blades without the complication of electrical connections by utilizing chemiluminescent light sources attached to the rotating fan blades. The use of chemiluminescent light sources totally eliminates the need for any electrical connections to the rotating blades of the fan. The present invention also differs from previous illuminated blade devices by allowing the user to easily change the color, pattern, or intensity of the rotating display by changing the color, shape, number, or intensity of the attached chemiluminescent devices.
Prior implementations of lighted fan blades as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,437,540, and 5,028,206, and 5,082,422, required production of specialized blades containing electrically operated light elements. These prior applications also required the additional mounting of specialized means to transfer electrical energy to the rotating lighted blades. The present invention eliminates all of these problems by allowing the user to utilize the original manufacturer""s fan blades and electrical system, without modification, other than the simple addition of a means to attach chemiluminescent devices to the existing blades. No prior art was found where the inventor attached chemiluminescent devices to rotating fan blades except for one by Authier, U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,581, wherein a chemiluminescent light stick was incorporated into the tip of a helicopter rotor blade to aid the pilot in visualizing the location of his rotor blade tips at night. The present invention described herein is different in that it does not apply to the rotating blades of helicopters or other aircraft.
The present invention provides a means for creating a striking light display through the attachment of one or more chemiluminescent light sources to one or more of the rotating blades of a fan. Any type of fan may be used, however, this display is particularly striking when the chemiluminescent light sources are attached to a ceiling fan. The composition of the light show may be easily changed by the user by simply changing the color, shape, number, or position of the chemiluminescent light sources on the fan blades.
One advantage of the present invention is that no electrical or mechanical modification of the fan is necessary. Where prior implementations of lighted fan blades required specialized design of fan blades and electrical transfer mechanisms that are specific only to one brand or model of fan, the invention described herein, particularly the preferred implementation described in the enclosed description and drawings, is applicable to all brands and models of fans.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the composition of the resulting light show may be altered in a nearly infinite manner through user selection of chemiluminescent light source shapes, sizes, intensity, colors, and positioning of those light sources on the fan blade. The present invention allows the user to customize the light display to suit his or her mood, tastes in color, or preference in pattern easily and in a non-permanent manner. The appearance of the light display may be changed at will to match the user""s changing mood or preferences.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a source of entertainment through the ability to easily change the appearance of the light show simply by moving the chemiluminescent light sources around on the fan blades. This provides for hours of fun and the possibility for competitions to see who, among the viewers, can create the most striking light display through manipulation of the positions and combinations of shapes and sizes of chemiluminescent light sources attached to the blades.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it allows easy installation in night clubs, discos, restaurants, or concert halls to provide an easily changed display of pleasing light without the costs associated with traditional electrical lighting displays and specialized electronic control systems.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the air circulating function of the fan is retained.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it may be installed easily, in minutes, by users who may have limited mechanical and/or electrical skills.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method for producing a rotating light show, without the need for cumbersome electrical connections or apparatus, by attaching chemiluminescent light sources, of a type, size, color, or intensity, selected by the user, to the blades of an existing fan.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a preferred means of attachment of the chemiluminescent light sources to the fan blades which is easy to install and allows for easy alteration of the light display by allowing the user to change the position, color, intensity, or type of chemiluminescent light source attached to the blades of the fan.